GW-Gecko/Archive
Hi, welcome to Grand Chase Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trial Tower page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:41, 13 April 2009 Admins Well, I think that the admins that should be chosen would have to be those that are active. I think having two admins would be a good idea, in case one goes MIA. Who they are, you could decide, or something. I'm just here to help the Wiki out. DeathByDarkness 15:28, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Skills There is something I found out about skills, but I see what you're saying. However, regarding the names themselves, I believe that some servers may have voices in which the characters say it differently than how they would originally be. I play Grand Chase using Korean sounds and what I can hear, it sounds almost like what the site names them as. Maybe it could be that all "variations" could be listed? DeathByDarkness 21:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I found something relating to why it's called a vertical wind for the Air Blast, and apparently, she uses a wind shear and compresses it into a beam of sorts? DeathByDarkness 01:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) GCRyan response Ya i did sry if its copying or anything but my name is matt321 in gc and i was wondering if u could help me get ryan i only need 11 trunks left and i need help gettin 6 seals and im spearmen I Can i do it now go on plz plz plz GcRyan 23:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Where oh where did Dynas go? Have you seen DeathbyDarkness on the wiki lately? I haven't. Add me on gc? Bluecanart 13:57, 8 June 2009 (UTC) x.x Oopsies, i didn't know, everytime i've logged in i haven't seen much of her, sorry >.< Bluecanart Official Wiki I think we should wait awhile and see how theirs turns out. At the moment, they are missing quite a bit of info, so who knows how they'll turn out. If you were to ask me, I think we should just keep going with this wiki for now. DeathByDarkness 18:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Where did you Go? Hey Hey GW-Gecko, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) thanks for the advice.... feel free to edit my character attacks however you feel.... im not really good with that stuff.... you seem to know a lot more.... and i'm a giant gc nerd lol... anyways ty for feedback and move to characters page appreaciate that :) ima try think of next jobs.... i think a magic elemental orb like weapon would be good for the elementor... thnx spam lately there has been alot of spam on here...... for a while... i think the protection should be changed on here to protect against new and unregistered ppl.... that way ppl cant just watevtf they want like the (pee rain lass skill change)........ i cant wait to go look and make sure my wikis ok lol......--Lordraeo 10:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) >:O And I was just about to transfer Raide...ohhhhhhh, Gadget! XD Archive 26/02/10 kk ty lolz i totally forgot about the skins..... wasn't thinking about it that way.... lol --Lordraeo 10:32, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, can i use your Character images on your page? :D Firest 17:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Gecko do u wanna help me lvl my char i need want to advance all my char tell me when u can come on k GcRyan 18:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) wanna be friends on GC? hey G3cko, add me will you? ScorpionX2 is my name is GC ScorpionXDragon ill add you